


respite

by oh_la_fraise



Series: writing sprints [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Subspace, Topping from the Bottom, wu rules everything in his kingdom. ev.er.y.thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_la_fraise/pseuds/oh_la_fraise
Summary: ‘M not—angry,” Mako muttered quietly, even though he sounded angry.“Oh,” Wu said, things clicking into place.  Mako was glaring at his feet, cheeks red; he was embarrassed, and apparently upset with himself that he was embarrassed.  Spirits, Wu loved this stubborn man to pieces.
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Series: writing sprints [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641757
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	respite

As it turned out, reforming an entire country was difficult, even if you had an incredibly handsome, clever boyfriend to help you. 

Wu felt like screaming when he finally arrived back to their suite. His day—spirits, the past few _months_ had been nothing but endless meetings where crusty old advisors talked over him and rolled their eyes at his ideas when they thought Wu wasn’t looking, as if wanting to bring democracy to their country was about as serious as the time his aunt had declared she was going to encrust all of the door handles in the palace with rubies. There was a crick in his neck that was going to take the massage therapist a week to undo. 

Wu didn't seem to be the only one who was stressed. When he entered the bedroom, Mako was hunched over a desk, brow furrowed as he stared at an open scroll. He’d been in pretty much the same position when Wu had left early in the morning, only now there was a towering pile of tea cups, and the two scrolls Wu had left Mako with had about a dozen babies. What was worse, he was only in their bedroom and not his “official” office because Wu had declared it was Mako’s day off and had an earth bender block the door. He should have known better, trying to keep Mako from working himself ragged. 

Wu had casually asked Mako to look over the welfare reforms his advisors had proposed to equalize the Rings; as someone who had grown up on the streets, Wu had figured Mako would have better insight than Wu’s palatial upbringing. And Mako had read one sentence and ripped it to shreds. That had been three weeks ago, and he hadn't come up for air since. It didn't take a genius to see that Mako could be obsessive about his work, but this was a whole new level.

“Honey, I’m home,” Wu sung. Mako didn't acknowledge him, save for a grunt and a half-assed wave before diving back into his scroll. “Wow, I missed you too.”

“Sorry,” Mako said, finally turning around. There were thick, dark circles under his eyes. “I just can’t get these tax numbers to add up.”

Wu would point out that there was a whole staff of accountants to do that for him, but he knew it would only fall on deaf ears. “If you don’t take a break, you’re going to collapse on the floor,” he tried instead. Mako shook his head, already turning back to his scroll.

“I could order you to rest,” Wu joked. “Or tie you to the bed.”

Mako startled, dropping the pin he was holding. Wu frowned. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you angry—”

“‘M not—angry,” Mako muttered quietly, even though he _sounded_ angry. 

“ _Oh,”_ Wu said, things clicking into place. Mako was glaring at his feet, cheeks red; he was embarrassed, and apparently upset with himself that he was embarrassed. Spirits, Wu loved this stubborn man to pieces.

“I could make you listen to me sing,” Wu teased, but Mako just frowned harder. “Look,” he said, “if you’re not into it that’s okay, but don’t make fu—”

“Take off your clothes and lay on the bed,” Wu said, projecting every ounce of kingly authority he had into his voice. Being into this was the _opposite_ of Wu’s problem.

Mako’s eyes widened, but he scrambled out of the chair, and his shirt was off before Wu could blink. He seemed to come back to himself a little, though, when he started to take off his pants. “You’re sure you’re not just humoring me?”

“Um, I’m not that selfless, remember?” Wu replied. Then, quieter, “you’ll tell me if I do anything you don’t like, right? I’m trusting you to tell me what you need.” 

Mako nodded and kissed him quickly before finishing stripping down. He lay flat on the bed, and Wu dashed to his wardrobe, both to put away his own clothes and get some aids for the night.

He picked the silkiest scarf he owns, because Mako deserved the best. This would also be fun if Wu were a metal bender, but there was a certain joy in doing it with his own hands. A true man of the people, Mako would no doubt say. He took extra care with Mako’s scarred arm, pressing a kiss as he tied the knot. He knew Mako was insecure about the arm—the way it looked, the way his bending was weaker on that side—but Wu looked at it and saw Mako’s strength and caring personality. The emerald of the green pops against the striated scars, making Mako look like a work of art. 

He sat back, taking Mako in. Mako looked almost high, like he had on pain meds after his arm had been injured, and Wu realized he was just _relaxed._ Wu had seen Mako in a lot of moods by now: the fierce pride he had for Wu’s accomplishments, his utter joy at Bolin’s happiness, his soft affection for Pabu when he thought no one was looking. But he had never seen Mako like this, looking up at Wu as if he didn't have a care in the world. And he didn't, because Wu was there to take care of everything. Wu was the ruler of an entire kingdom, but he had never felt the weight of his power and responsibility as much as he did now.

But Wu was still enjoying himself, he realized. More than he had in a long time. The majority of his life, people only obeyed Wu because they had to; even if his Aunt had never been fond of him, she made sure that disrespecting the crown prince resulted in severe punishment. Now that Wu was actually king, it was even worse, because he knew people were falling over themselves to _yes sir_ him while laughing behind his back. 

. . . But Mako wasn't doing what Wu said because Wu was the king, or because he was humoring Wu. He was doing it because he trusted Wu to take care of him, and that wasn’t a gift Wu took lightly. 

He considered what, exactly, he should do for Mako. He could finger Mako until he was crying, begging for release. He could tease Mako with his mouth, make him come over and over again. He could fuck Mako, hard and fast, pin down his wrists with Mako having to let him. 

Eventually, Wu decided to be just a little selfish; he was going to enjoy whatever he did to Mako, but, thanks to Mako’s infuriating work ethic and the never ending parade of meetings that required Wu’s presence, it had been too long since they’d had the time for Wu to take Mako’s thick cock inside of him. It was a quick sprint to get the bottle of oil, and then he slipped one, two, three fingers into himself. Mako watched hungrily as Wu panted, enjoying the burn of the stretch. His cock had been hard since he tied the emerald green knot around Mako’s wrist, but now it was at full mast, and Wu hummed as he stroked a light hand up it. “It feels better when you do it,” Wu admitted.

“Well whose fault is that?” Mako asked,, tugging slightly at the silk ties. 

“Good things come to those who wait, Mako,” Wu said.

Wu was impatient too, though; it was only another minute before he couldn’t stand not having Mako’s cock inside of him. He gripped the base of Mako’s cock and slid down; this has always been his favorite position, because he felt so _full,_ and he could watch Mako’s face as Wu took every inch of his cock. Mako’s hips thrusted up, just barely, and Wuko lightly slapped his stomach. “Do I need to tie your legs too?”

Mako whined at that, but his hips stilled. Wu chuckled. “That’s my good boy.” It slipped out easily as _tough guy_ or _big guy_ did.

Mako’s eyes widened, and Wu could feel his cock pulse, making Wu wet with how much he was leaking. “You like that, huh?” Wu asked, rocking back and forth. It was a rhetorical question, but Mako nodded furiously anyway. “You’re so good, Mako,” Wu said. “Look at you, obeying me.”

“Wu—” Mako started, but then his voice cut off with a moan.

“Yeah, you’re such a good boy for me,” Wu continued, wrapping a hand around his cock. He was already embarrassingly close, just from how pretty Mako was like this. “Nobody makes me feel like you do; you’re so good.”

Mako whined again, and he was coming, filling Wu up. Wu jerked his cock furiously and came and came and came, painting stripes over Mako’s chest. 

“Thank you,” Mako eventually whispered into Wu’s neck, after Wu has untied him and wiped them both down. “I didn’t realize how much I needed to just let go for a minute.”

“Hmm,” Wu hummed, pulling Mako’s arms tighter around him. “You’re very welcome. And trust me, it’s not like it was an imposition on my part. It was nice to have someone listen to me for once.” He meant it, too; Mako wasn't the only one who felt better. If Wu could handle taking care of Mako without ruining anything, then reforming the country would be a breeze. 

“Maybe we can try it again sometime,” Mako said, voice thick with sleep.

“Um, obviously,” Wu promised, right before he drifted off. Tomorrow was going to be a beautiful new day.


End file.
